Summit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion
Inviting One and All Word from Kyatsu Musei went out to all respective Kage, stamped with the seal of the Otokage himself to ensure a meeting could be convened. A message that would help rally the powers of the world once more, to discuss freely what they will without fear of information fraud or the dangers of outside parties. This message was sent to each and every respective village, including the likes of the allies that sat still in the north, the Samurai. A young messanger of non-shinobi origin rushed with all haste from the Sound Village, baring the emblem of the United Shinobi Forces and the Sound Village to ensure that those would know of his or her position once they reached the village. Going through the neccesary background checks, and going through whatever was required in order to gain them audience with the Village Shadows and Daimyos respectively. Word fell to each Head, Kage, and Daimyo, and it was now their decision to decide upon whether or not they would venture and reunite the other powers to discuss the present, past, and future. An Oncoming Sandstorm "Tame-saaaaaaan. Tame-saaaaaaan! Tame-saaaaaaan! you and Grumpy Gramps take our belongings to our room." His voice roared as he steered his carpet downwards with graceful movements. Turning swiftly until coming to a slowed halt. It hovered lightly above earth, even without his presence atop. Crimson hair blowing wildly behind him, yet fashioned in a androgynous manner. Lips and eyes covered in dark makeup alongside a black symbol branded upon his forehead. Fingernails longer than average fingers painted obsidian. His green eyes scanned his immediate area before a smirk appeared. "Tame-san, if you lose something of mine, I will chop off your dick. And unlike your arm, I won't make you a replacement." Akagi's tongue flew out as he mocked Tame. "While you two handle that, I want to explore this village a bit. No one here will realize who I am. They might consider me a rogue Sunagakure shinobi or perhaps the Kazekage's bodyguard if they are smart enough, an unlikely possibility." His voice adjusted slightly, boosting his inner arrogance. Akagi's cluttered mind shifted about. His siblings wanted to explore as well. Not yet.... Before his guards could reply, Akagi playfully disappeared in a gust of sand. A magnificent dance for his flickering person. There are few good things about not officially being a Kazekage. No one knows who I am, allowing me to sneak through the background checks. Akagi thought. I know sister, but I need to at least scope the area just in case. And who knows, I might be able to find something for her. I doubt this village is really as dangerous as before. A village of mercenaries attacking someone who does not belong is a rare occurrance. Especially with such an event taking place this week. I will be fine, no worries brother. Akagi immortal lips cracked into a devious smile as he speedily hopped through Otogakure. Eventually, Akagi stopped before a restaurant. A sixth sense felt hundreds of eyes peering in his direction. Okay maybe someone did notice.. "Oi, I'll take-" He grasped his stomach, a fully weaponized compartment. His shoulders slumped sulkily. "A seat and some Sake." Akagi sat not to far off from the door and held a full cup in his hand. God, sometimes I wish I could still taste and enjoy this stuff. Now it feels like pouring water down an empty bamboo shoot. Ugh! I rather be in Sunagakure still. Who knows when Samiya-sama will wake up. She might need me. Or something could happen. Damn this Summit. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Sunagakure is perfectly okay, we do not need help! Akagi unconsciously broke his cup. Spilling Sake across his table. "Hehe I'm sorry about that. So Sorry, I will pay for everything!" It wasn't long before someone nudged up against Akagi, someone else taking the seat beside the puppet made man, an individual in the sandy clay cloak and hood, of which pulled it back and revealed the visage of stirling red hair, spiked back in a rebellious manner, goggles on her forehead. A flack jacket based on engineering and technician work, and a smile plastered on her creamy lips. Turning her gaze, with glassy emerald eyes, Hibiki Odorite smiled to her comrade. "A sake for me!" she raised her quirked lips as she chided her fellow. "Seems we're some of the first to arrive, the other Kage and Daimyo's are as of yet, not present. So I think it's time we enjoy the oasis that is Otogakure... at least for a little bit." the manner in which she spoke was like letting honey tea flow out of a steaming pot, soothing and crisp. "And it's good to see you again, friend." Akagi recognized her presence, one felt for decades. An old friend to both his father and uncle. She taught Samiya-sama everything she knows, and quite a few times gave Akagi a couple of tips. His red hair and hers were almost a similar shade. Except he kept his in a royal formation. "Of course we are the first to arrive, Hibiki-sama. Such Shinobi as ourselves are nothing less than punctual. Even during times of entertainment." He ordered another round as a waitress wiped off his table. "It's even better to see you to, Hibiki-sama. I hope this meeting goes as planned. However, I worry about our little birdies." He hinted at a suspicious aura surrounding both. A tense wall of eyes surrounding both Sunagakure Shinobi. Hibiki Odorite smiled dumbly for a moment, an act for those around them, but genuine for her comrade. An ally and friend she had respected for years; of the very handful she had dared ever to respect and live. "I believe the birdies are not to worried about leaving their nest, if anything..." Hibiki grabbed the Sake that was put infront of her, taking it in a swipe and holding it to her lips, speaking once more before downing the alcohol. "I believe that the dear nest mother is taking concern with our lil' meet, so to speak." It was common place for villages to be placed on alert, but knowing that even the civilians were alerted made so much as making eye contact with any in Otogakure a signal for intruders. No expense, free, and reliable information created by a web of those living here. Hibiki had seen it in play rarely, and usually it was from isolationists, but she knew the costs of this meeting. Gulping down her drink, she chugged it and while the cup was turned, slid it off the table to give the waitress something else to occupy herself. "Think it's time we finally we be there..." Tame had walked into the building where Akagi and Hibiki were located. Though he hadn’t shown his true form and actually hid within Hiruko as he hadn’t trusted the people in the unknown village so he was aware of his surroundings. He walked up to Akagi, or more like crawling as Hiruko normally walked on all fours. “Akagi…” Tame said in a gruffy like voice as Hiruko hid his true voice. “Sorry I’m late but I had some… business per say.” Akagi laughed at his superior's little analogy. A true one indeed. "A shame, I almost thought we would have a little fun this meeting." Akagi teased. His thirst for battle becoming a potent aura which died out instantly. He left enough money to buy another store on his table. "For that cup I broke, and because I like you guys." Without awaiting for an answer, The Red Centipede made his exit. Which Tame interrupted. "Eh Tame-san, using that thing again. A puppeteer has to have secrets I guess. But your voice-Nevermind. Come on, stop pleasuring yourself. We have to make the meeting soon." Akagi looked back to Hibiki and motioned her to come along. But he walked slowly. "Hibiki-sama," He finally let out. "Will you be within the room with us?" Hibiki crossed her arms, raising her fingers to her goggles and shifting them slightly, speaking casually as she did so. "Nah, I got my own quarters." looking up to her brass glasses with pink lenses, "I'm going to be handling the political state of affairs, and I'll be watching unless something requires my attention." sighing softly after she had finally situated her headpiece. Rolling her shoulder, she looked around and then forward towards the Embassy, "Time we head on, got a world to change." taking her first steps, she glided across the stone work of Otogakure's roads towards the Summit. And change the world I shall... a malicious grin sporting her features now that; smiling cheesily as she raced down the roads. It had been so long since she could be moving things into play. It was good their en route was nearly over. The Lightning Leaders' Arrivals Not long after Akagi's arrival in Otogakure, Mamoru, the Sixth Raikage and Kiyasui Iro, the current Daimyo of the Land of Lightning, made their way to the gates. Identifying themselves as Raikage and Daimyo, the guards allowed them passage into the village. It had changed quite a bit over the years, having become more stable than it used to. It was a refreshing sight for Kiyasui, who hadn't been outside the Land of Lightning in years. "So where should we start? We've got plenty of time before the Summit begins, so we should probably kill some time until the Summit's beginning. I suppose we should split up, but don't try to do anything that Otogakure would frown upon. We're here for discussion, not tomfoolery." Kiyasui spoke out. She was fascinated to see a village she hadn't been to before and was rather anxious to explore the village, taking note of its forms of economic prosperity. Kiyasui wanted to look through the shops and whatnot, see what wares they have to offer. Despite this, she made herself a promise not to buy anything, regardless. Inspecting economic portions of villages is how she studies to improve her financial knowledge to improve the Land of Lightning's economy and it was her second priority behind the Summit meeting itself. Kiyasui's first step was to look through the shops. She took note of a bakery, inspecting Otogakure's primary baked goods, taking note of the inventory and price and writing it all down as part of her financial equations. Giving a gentle wave to the baker, she decided to stop by the bar. From there, she saw plenty of figures within, with some particularly standing out more than the others. Paying them no mind to allow them to continue with their drinks, she continued numbering down everything, writing down each of the prices of inventory like a sort of checklist. Everything was being written down for her equation of Otogakure's financial stability, and she was enjoying it. Economical studies were Kiyasui's means of concentrating, allowing her to stay focused on things. As she continued writing down her notes, she noticed everyone pretty much eying not just her down, but the two individuals at the bar as well. Upon finishing her notes, a waitress asked her if she wanted anything "Just a glass of water would be fine, thank you." After giving out her order, Kiyasui sat down at the bar waiting for her water. As the waitress came back with her glass, she thanked to waitress and took a sip of her water while going over her notes, checking for any inconsistencies she may have accidentally wrote down while also crunching the numbers in her heard to determine Otogakure's financial capabilities. After finishing her drink and going over her notes, she decided to approach the two people sitting next to the door. "Tough crowd, isn't it? Seems like everyone in Otogakure's on high alert. But I suppose they have their reasons." Kiyasui spoke to them, keeping a respectful tone of voice to avoid making too much of a scene around the people while she spoke to the two. After finishing up her business, she went back to find Mamoru to notify him that it's time for them to head up to the Summit, having calculated Otogakure's economical capabilities. Placing the small notepad in a pocket on her uniform, she went to look for Mamoru. Mamoru split off from his daimyo friend, touring the village, watching the civilians walk around, the children dance in the streets, watched by hundreds of shinobi who scanned the area, trying to find a single person out of place. Mamoru admired that about this village, tight security. Reminded him of Kumogakure, his home, the place which he had left to come to this place, to secure better conditions for them possibly. His main goal, simply, was getting out of this summit without any trouble on his hand, hoping that villages didn’t demand anything. Mamoru didn’t do tell well with demands, especially from other villages. Since the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kumogakure remain isolated from the shinobi world, and the best way to continue prospering was to have a few allies, those that are relatively close and neutral to do trade with, and only associating with them rather than the other great villages. A shop appeared before him, or rather, he walked into the wall. “Don’t say a word”, he said, seemingly speaking to himself. No one he knew was around, and surely he wasn’t speaking to the people that were passing by. A mother with her child, simply scurried away, whispering “That’s why you don’t do drugs, sweetie”. Well, at least Mamoru hoped she tried to whisper. Something told him that she meant to say it so that he could hear. “Now, look what you did. She thinks you’re on drugs”, a voice internally spoke, booming, echoing within Mamoru’s subconscious. This was something normal for him. Gyuki, his tailed father, rather than his beast, always lectured him. I guess it was the parental bond they shared, the reason why he was so respectful, and blunt. Some guy, really buff, like really freaking buff, stomped out of the door, bumping into the much smaller Mamoru. “HEY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!”, he shrieked, his saliva projecting alongside his voice. “Maybe if you didn’t use so many steroids…”, Mamoru insulted, “then you would have saw me..”, he finished, staring at the guy. Without a second’s hesitation, the guy opened his mouth in retaliation, but Mamoru wasn’t one for chances. He shoved his fist into his throat, causing the guy to collapse, gasping for air. “That handles that..” As Kiyasui began walking towards the Summit, she noticed Mamoru standing over a much larger man lying on the ground. "Mamoru, what did you do this time?" She asked as she walked up to him. Looking over the injured man, she noted that he'd be fine once he got his air back. Standing back up, she patted off her military leggings. "Come on, we better head to the Summit. They'll be expecting us at any time, now." As she looked towards the Summit, she waited for Mamoru to lead on. The Steam of the Hot Water Clears Two women strolled leisurely through the gates of Otogakure, ignoring all other individuals who looked at them oddly. One, much older than the other, wore a black dress and a fishnet armor chestplate alongside black leather gloves and purple running shoes. She had dark navy hair neatly tied into a bun and wore a pale-blue grey Kage hat slung on her belt as if it were a sword. She was the first Yukage, Maru Kumonosu. She spoke cheerily and wildly, directly contrasting with the woman standing next to her. The other one, still in her teens, had orange hair messily cut at her chin and shifty jet-black eyes. She wore silver body armor over a sleeveless navy jumpsuit, and had a totem-like mask tied to her shoulder by a leather strap. She was the Kage's chosen bodyguard, Akira Aishi. She spoke rarely and precisely, injecting her opinion quietly and choppily in gaps during the Kage's words. She glanced around nervously and saw several men and women staring at them as they passed. "Lady Maru, it seems the citizens of the Oto recognize you." Akira said. "So, it seems, Aki-kun." the Kage replied, stopping at a particular stand that was selling meat dumplings. "You know, since I appointed you to the ANBU, you've been much more reserved." the Kage said, placing a large sum of money in the hand of the vendor. "In fact..." the Kage said. Her entire demeanor changed, her red eyes going from a full of life glow like warm coals to the glazed over, reflective manner of freshly spilt-blood. "It seems to have started right around the time Hitama Hyūga died." Akira squirmed, feeling the heat of her sensei's gaze. "It's not that. I feel that an ANBU Agent should be more cordial to their Kage than a student is to their teacher." The Kage eyed her student suspiciously, her bloody glaze reflecting the sun in an almost mesmerizing way. She slid back, her eyes gaining their former livelihood. "Okay, if you insist!" she laughed, and wrapped an arm around her student. "You know, I heard Oto's fruit salads are particularly good this time of year..." the Kage began, but Akira wasn't truly listening. She was lost in thought, mulling over her sensei's words. "Sensei...you truly do know me well. But I can't admit to anything. My irresponsibility can wait until later, sensei doesn't need one more thing to deal with at the summit." she thought, and felt one of her eyes water. She hated not wearing her mask - she was exposed, her every emotion painted on the canvas of her face. But now, she was here, she was in Oto, at the Kage Summit, tasked with defending her sensei. And that is what mattered. Where the Moon Shines A bow, and a quiver of arrows. Is what the Moon King carried to the Hidden Sound. Flanked by two beautiful guards, with his land's Kage in the back in tow, they preceded to the Sound's Gates. Kinpa, the Tsukikage of the village that lay in Moon Country, analyzed their surroundings. So we aren't being tracked from what I can see. Or feel. He thought. Otogakure is probably a safe place after all.. "How do you take to this place, my Lord?" He asked, referring to Otogakure itself as they came upon it. "It looks very interesting. And pleasing. I'll give the Sound that." The King said, as they approached the gates. "As one of the top trading nations, they're bound to be though. Along with us, and our proud village and country." As they approached, Chinka and Itome took care of notifying the guards that the Tsukikage and Land of the Moon King had arrived. Told to move towards the Otogakure Ambassadorial Center, they didn't waste time making their way there. The Waterfall's Appearance! "Days must continue, just as the waterfall." Was the quote stated by an infamous leader, or in their village what they called, the Takikage. On his left a masked man, his right Raido Namikaze, and infront, Yajuu. Shingi, the Takikage began to sniff around. "Seems okay to me..I wonder what kind of trouble might be caused here." See Shingi was unusual, infact, most would say he was like his sensei. Shingi hovered over the ground, sitting on a sand-cloud, which he used for movement. "Lord Shingi, how exactly are you sure trouble won't come to be." Asked the man to his right. The two other men stopped, and looked at Raido. The masked one thought, "He's questioning the Takikage!?" The one behind him continued to walk, "I forgot. Raido and Shingi are very close to each other." The young boy's name, Yajū Henden, and the masked, Suigetsu Ketsueki. "My men, don't slumber. We must excel past all things! And shoot for the top!" Shingi began to laugh at what he had said, and before he could notice he was at the gates of Otogakure The Guardian Rises "Alright, then. Looks like I'll be there in a jiffy." A man said to himself, with a satchel across his shoulder and a musky brown cloak around him. He appeared unshaven, unclean and an overall hobo-like character. Nobody would guess this man is one of the many protecting the world's peace - Haigara Sarutobi, the Worldly Guardian. Walking across the large plain of grass, he approached a rather large and technologically lavish settlement. "Probably the place, now let's see..." Haigara walked forward, but was suddenly shoved away by one of the bodyguards in front of the region. "Oi, hobo! Beggars aren't allowed in the vicinity of the Kage Summit!" The bodyguard said, and Haigara sighed externally. "Hello, I am Haigara Sarutobi, and I have been invited to take part in this summit." Haigara said in a rather sardonic and fed up manner - he needed a bath. The man laughed at him, "The Worldly Guardian, a hobo like you? Prove it!" Haigara sighed, and within an instant his ashen sword was placed in front of the man's face, the heat searing off of it ready to cut his head and cauterize the wound within an instant. "This is the blade Kechibi, I trust this is sufficient proof?" Haigara asked with a strong intent. The men, unnerved by his status, allowed him in gracefully. "Thank you." Haigara kindly responded, and walked into the large compound. He noticed a noticeable number of elite Shinobi placed at secure areas, and realized this was the real deal. Ensuring that he was as collected as possible, he asked one of them. "Hello there, I am here to attend the Kage Summit on behalf of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Might I be able to get directions to the nearest bathroom?" The other Shinobi snickered stealthily, but Haigara didn't exactly care much. "At the north-east, near to the gates, you will find them." Going on his way, he found the said bathroom and went inside. Putting his satchel down, he took out his polished clothing from it. Stripping down out of what he was just wearing, he replaced it with the clothing required for him to look like an actual figure of credibility. He wore a simple kimono, cream in color. The kimono bore the kanji for twelve on its back, and several tattoo patterns appearing like black vines across the sleeves and the ends of the kimono near his feet. Over this, he wore a sleeveless haori with the same insignia for twelve. However, the color scheme for the said haori was an inversion of his kimono, leaving him with a somewhat contrasting appearance overall. After making himself look respectable and placing his blade at his waist, he stepped outside with his new attire, simple sandals and his satchel across his shoulder still. "Well, I'm ready for the Kage Summit I suppose. I have little more to do than spend my time roaming before the summit begins. Let's see if I can find a bar!" Haigara, enthusiastic in his new endeavors, went off to find a bar - probably to get drunk in. Dishonourable Droplets of the Rain What a dispute that ringed through his ears. He was forced to sit idly down, for people were afraid of the harms he could conflict to himself and his surroundings. “We cannot let him go. He is unstable, and could breakdown at any moment.” It had been going on for several minutes, much to his boredom. “And yet, I’ve made the decision to take the cheap and easy-going travel to the Sound. It would be a weakness for us if I’d not show up,” their Lord, better known as the Information Broker, whose name is Izaya coolly answered to his medics. He sighed at the amusing attempt of one of the assistants to stop him. “You fool.” He merely spat, darkly, a complete change of tone… something fearful. “Rather than make foolish attempts to stop me from going, start informing Shinzui of Tanigakure and Aojiro. Tell them to meet me at the hidden Sound as soon as possible.” He reached out for his haori that Izaya would wear over his crimson with transcending midnight blue themed kimomo. It was something comfortable to wear but also to protect himself against the cold he might catch, especially in the condition he was at now. A team of resistance blocked his current path, foolish people. “I can assure you that I’ll be fine.” The corners of his lips tiled up, forming a smug grin. “Or would you prefer me to throw a tantrum before I leave… now? I could do that if that pleases you more or less, my dear, dear doctors and the lovely assistants.” He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Now, step aside.” They obeyed silently after hearing his voice… that sounded so cold and dark, while upholding such playful face. He was a fearful man at times, and they had known that all too well, with what happened before. Izaya and his medical team were luckily enough already in the departing facility. It withholds the equipment to travel quickly towards the places that had these devices installed, and only Ame could operate it for their own device towards others. Of course, those that had this in their arsenal could travel place to place, but not to that of the Rain – safety to the best. “You,” he commandingly voiced, “prepare the transfer for two men. Well, for one for now… I will head out first; Aojiro should be here at any moment.” Everyone in that room could see that their Lord was not in an apparent good mood. It could have been caused by multiple reasons, whether it may be or not, he was not to be messed with… now. Having felt the eerie atmosphere, one of the most trusted watchers of the Rain came into sight. He was summoned by the darkness of his Lord, and of course being aware that he would be leaving for some time. “Hibiki Odorite and Shichirou Chiyo will be in charge until my return. If anything goes wrong during their lead… inform the Crows that are watching over my Crowd.” The masked shinobi nodded his head, disappearing within a second after… “Your transport is ready, my Lord.” And the darkness that was crawling towards the surfaced vanished in thin traces, “about time.” And with that, Izaya only had to fulfil one last task to make the machine work correctly. He placed his hand against the platform that absorbed the lightning energy to empower itself. “Be sweet to each other, my loves.” He playfully aimed, before stepping into the transporter that would bring him to the Hidden Sound… Let the fun begin, the Lord of the Rain thought as he stepped out to meet the eyes of one of the guards. “I assume I do not need any clarification for being here, right? Good. I will meet my ol’ pal then.” "Izaya, I thought I told you to call me Murakami?" A man walked into the area where Izaya and the associated individuals were previously standing in. Tall, and standing with an air of authority about him, there was little giving off that this prideful man was who Izaya had just previously referred to as Aojiro. Having adorned himself in a black kimono, hakama and white haori - it was evident Murakami took his job seriously. "Activate the portal for myself, and warn Shinzui of Izaya's departure immediately." After stating that, the people around him succumbed to his commands instantly. Activating the portal with luminescent lightning, Murakami walked through it calmly. His cybernetically enhanced physiology ensured nothing would occur if he did so, and thus he ended up successfully behind Izaya, who had walked in the establishment already. "Izaya, don't walk in like you own the place!" He shouted with some form of disrespect, before referring to the two guards. "Apologies for his rudeness, thank your for your diligent work. Another man will be here soon, by the name of Shinzui. Please do inform him that Amegakure's representatives have already passed through, thank you." Murakami gave a small bow, before stepping next to Izaya without any warning: "You're so difficult to deal with, you know?" In the reconstructed village of Tanigakure (East Dragons), the head of Ame's Elemental Division, Shinzui, rode around town surveying each corner of the village. "Well, a fresh new start, I wonder what lies ahead !" Shinzui thought has he reached a river that separated the village into two sectors:The Minor North and the Major South. "Shinzui, orders from the Daimyō, he is in need of bodyguards for a summit in Oto, he needs your assistance," A voice heard loud from the sky, as a shinobi fell right before the Uchiha, who picked the messenger up, "Next time be a little sneakier while handling confidential information ! Piece of crap !" Shinzui said has he threw the messenger to the river. "Ninja's know to swim, please don't drown !" Shinzui said loudly has he walked to his office. "A Summit eh ? Interesting, hope it doesn't go has awesome has the ." Wearing a cloak to hide his features, and his Sharingan which was in its advanced state. With its powers, the newly appointed Bodyguard teleported himself to the SOund Villages Grand Gates just in time when Murakami introduced himself and told them about Shinzui. "Sigh ! I have appeared and thō shall call me has Kiba," he said revealing himself on top of a tree. Cloaked Shinzui or in this case Fang, jumped down and entered the gates right behind the Lightning Duo. The Hardening of the Lava "How long is it going to take?" Bhav Hyuga said lazily. "Don't worry Yogankage-sama, we're near the outskirts of Otogakure now" Mina quickly replied. The two kept on walking and they eventually exited the large forest in which they had been walking for hours. Upon passing the last of the trees, the Otogakure gate suddenly came within sight. Another sight came within view but it wasn't as pleasant. "Took you long enough" Nik Ozuna yelled across the terrain. "Why are you here?" Mina annoyingly asked Nik. "Getsu-san appointed me as his other bodyguard during the conference" Nik replied as he stared at Bhav. Bhav suddenly stiffened and became straight-faced. "Whats wrong?" Mina asked. "I didn't expect such large volumes of chakra to come from within Otogakure" Bhav replied as he surveyed the village. "There must be some powerful shinobi in attendence for this meeting". He had no idea. Bhav smirked as he walked past the gates of Otogakure. His two bodyguards quickly followed in pursuit. The Yogankage had officially arrived. Some Kind of Pun with Stone The road was hard and full of errors. Every crack, every bump, every crevice built up Makushimi's annoyance. Normally he wasn't petty enough to mind such a trivial thing, but the presence of three Magoseong soldiers on either side of him had driven him to this point. This lovely company had cared to join him at the gates of Iwa, claiming to be his escort until he reached Otogakure. When he asked the obvious question of why the shinobi he had selected were incapable of doing so, one of the foreigners formally stated that Sumgiji Anhgo feared Black Crown's influence had spread to far among the ninja folk and he only wanted to assure Makushimi reached his destination as safely as possible. He couldn't take that title seriously. "He Without Hiding", as if. The guy was probably the most incomprehensible person Makushimi had ever met, save for his assistant maybe. And so the village head and his six bodyguards had traveled the long way to Otogakure, most of it by cart but these last few kilometers by foot for some reason. The soldiers never spoke to Makushimi unless asked, spent their dinners separately and kept watch in sessions of two when he slept. It was a strangely lonely way of travelling for such a large group. But all Makushimi thought about was his destination, and the opportunities it could bring. For a while now Makushimi had tried to find a way out of Magoseong's grip, as the hand that fed Iwagakure was also suffocating its future. But establishing contact without Magoseong's knowledge was virtually impossible, given the tight watch that was kept on Makushimi, both formally and from the shadows. Makushimi didn't even want to remember how long it took to form the trade route with Sunagakure, which due to complications still wasn't anything more but a dusty piece of paper. But a summit like this, where all the powers of the world where gathered in one place and the intention of war absent, that was where Makushimi would find what he was looking for. Praise the day that messenger was let into his office, spreading Musei-san's words. On top of that, it seemed neither Yeomra or one of his delegates had been sent to join him, giving Makushimi free reign over all the diplomacy he wanted. He spoke to soon. They turned left, into a small forest, where two figures awaited them. Makushimi didn't recognize them from a distance due to the beige cloaks they both wore, but as he neared enough to recognize the red and blue-crimson hair on them, his eyebrows narrowed and his optimistic outlook trembled. One of the two turned, a gesture so majestic it almost required a painting for the future generations. The red-haired man smiled, teeth both welcoming and threatening at the same time. The lord of Yulryeo was present. "Yeomra-sama, Juiz-san." Makushimi greeted both, purposely choosing to address the lord's right hand in a more rudely fashion. While in reality she was a thousand times more powerful than Makushimi, officially he was still her superior and he would not giver her the pleasure of acknowledging the former. She seemed entertained nonetheless, a smirk resting on her lips as well. Yeomra greeted Makushimi and his escort enthusiastically. "My dearest Makushinim" - Makushimi still pulled up an eyebrow whenever the lord joined his name with the honorific of his country - "I'm delighted to see that you're unscathed. I thrust my men have done everything in their might to make your travel as comfortable as possible?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Of course they have. Now, let's proceed, shall we?" The six guards turned around and left the forest after a whisper of Juiz, without so much as a hitch in their motions. Makushimi did not understand the situation, especially not when the woman conjured two masks somewhere from under her cloak and handed one to Yeomra. The both of them tied these in front of their faces and pulled up their caps until they were indistinguishable from any other of Iwa's special forces. Well, considering that at the moment, there were no actual ANBU in Iwagakure, they looked like what would be its special forces. "We'll be your bodyguards during the summit, Makushinim. Shall we leave?" Makushimi wanted to protest or at least ask about the reason for this, but he knew better. He sighed and began to move. "What should I call you?" He could almost feel the smiles growing behind their masks. Every time he spoke with them, it felt like playing a game of chess were every sentence was a turn closer to checkmate. "Kōmyō and Ikinoko will suffice." Hope and survival. Slick bastard. The Star Shines Over the Horizon A phasing noise and a ring of smoke appeared, signalling the arrival of the Hoshikage herself, Chieko. "Did I make you wait long, Kotone?" Chieko apologized. "Not at all, Hoshikage-sama." Kotone responded, bowing in her leader's presence. Turning to face the rather impressive location, Chieko made her way towards the specified area. "Let's see how this goes down." The Hoshikage said to herself. The Leaves Carried By The Breeze The sun rose in the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. The light rays emitted from the sun struck the honorable Hokage monuments, showing off all of glorious Hokage faces. Those who ruled Konoha one day. They were all legends. Amongst them was a relatively young woman. She went by the name of Fūrin. She is the current Hokage and ruler of Konoha. She is known by her famous moniker, Death Breeze (Shikaze). Being able to lead the ANBU into glorious achievements, she was chosen to be Hokage after her splendid accomplishments. The said woman was sitting in her office as she didn't expect anything to occur that day. She was sitting in her office signing some papers. She was surprised by a sound of running feet in the hallway. She slowly rolled her eyes towards the door as she awaited the arriving of her assistant or whoever was running towards her office. The running man goes by the name of Haru, he was the secretary of the Hokage who took care of almost everything concerning her meetings and arrangements. He then opened the door violently as he said "Hokage-sama, I come here with important news.". "Wow Haru, did you have to cause this fuss while coming here? It's early in the morning." she said as she yawned stretching out her arms and closed her eyes. "I have news ... concerning a Kage summit!" he said. Fūrin opened one eye as she glanced at him. She then got back into her usual position on the chair where she rests her cheek on her hand. "I'm listening." she said. "This message was sent from Otogakure. There is a summit coming in the next few weeks, we need to be prepared for it, or would you even attend it?" he asked with curiosity. "Hmm, so the summit will be at Otogakure, give me this letter." she said as she took the letter from Haru and read its content. "I see, so there are troubles occurring in the shinobi world concerning all the villages, sure why not? We'll attend that summit." she said handing the letter to Haru. "Now preparations must be made for the summit, Konoha hasn't been in its best state recently and we could use an alliance. We should also see the reason behind the problems that the new villain organizations made in the shinobi world. For this summit, I will need two bodyguards. Two who I can trust. Haru, bring me all the information concerning Konoha shinobi, bring everything, there is no time to file them and organize them." she said as she rested her back against the chair. "Yes, the files will be here immediately." he said. After ten minutes, a line of shinobi were waiting at the door and in the lead is Haru. The shinobi were carrying lots of files with the exception of Haru. Haru then opened the door to let the shinobi in as they dropped the huge amount of files on the desk and beside it on the ground "There you go, Fūrin-sama." he said with a smile on his face. Fūrin's expression was hilarious as she opened her mouth in amazement of how large the amount of files is. "Haru, I said bring me the files of the Konoha shinobi, not the files of the human population." she said sarcastically as she was sure that she didn't have to read through every single one of those files. "You told me to bring them without organization and there they are, starting from the honorable first Hokage, Hashirama to the weakest Genin we have. These files have everything concerning the shinobi, even their abilities. However, due to the rush we had in order to bring them here, we brought every single file we have, even those of missing shinobi. Now, have fun, Fūrin-sama." he said as he and the other shinobi left the office, leaving Fūrin with her with the huge amounts of files she had to go through. Fūrin spent hours searching through the files and looking at the abilities of the shinobi. Fūrin kept searching until she came across an interesting. A missing shinobi called Ryūken Senju. He seemingly abandoned the village and caused some trouble. Fūrin was interested in his abilities and she asked her tracking squad to pursue him as she wanted to bring him back to Konoha. After a while, she got word about him as she heard the he was heading to the land of iron. Fūrin made her way there as she searched for him and managed to bring him back to the village. This delayed her from her objective of finding bodyguards and she couldn't take Ryūken before she knew she could fully trust him. "Hmmmm, now who can I bring to the summit." she said with a sigh. She thought about experienced shinobi in Konohagakure and one of those who came to mind was actually a Hyūga, he was the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. His name was Kōshū Hyūga. She decided that he would be a perfect bodyguard to take to the summit. Alongside him was another Hyūga, her name was Ishika. Fūrin looked at her profile during her search and she was interested in her abilities. She decided that the two Hyūga would be her bodyguards as she decided to set off to Otogakure. Her and her bodyguards hit the road making their way to Otogakure with great speed. Fūrin made it there. However, she was the last one to arrive at the summit making a late entrance. The Summit Day One: Introductions The winds died down as all of the respective ensemble readied themselves into the gates of the Embassy, the large double sided gates sliding down, slipping into the earth, letting loose a gravely howl as they did so. Many of the Otogakure's elected elite Shinobi were positioned atop the towering walls that surrounded the embassy itself, revealing a towering five story building, styled in the fashion of the pagoda atop a four sided base, giant banners that bared the emblem of Otogakure laid down the front of the pillaring construct. A banner with each respective village symbol and colors added to the front of the building once they had entered it's walls. Flowering gardens skirted the sides, with a few winding marble paths that trekked up and around the building itself. A path lay before the gates, leading into the Embassy Center itself, and on this path, stood Kyatsu Musei, the Shadow of the Sound Village. Having saved the village from ruin in the past, he had long since brought it to a standard that other territories were now relying on; a lynch pin. His posture firm, he stood with his hands by his side, sitar on his back, carved in the deep aqua hue. Extending his hands out to the union of respective Kage, he chimed, "Welcome to the Reunion of the Shadows!" his voice a warm tone, eyes falling to each respective leader that was now making their way, counting each and every one. "Let this be a home to you, as it is to me, for the next week..." and snapping his fingers, a few celebratory fire works went into the air, announcing the safe arrival and the official beginnings of the Summit. Bright lights dripping over the skies, vibrant colors as the Sun fell down over the horizon. The brimming smile across his lips showed the glee he was feeling right now that things were falling into place. Boom! Boom! the last of the firework display going off, not only would this signify the start of success for the meet, but also for the village. Kyatsu had promised some revelry in return for keeping their eyes out and for each safe visitation from the invited. "Now, let's introduce ourselves..." brushing his fauxhawk back in a very gaudish manner, "I am Kyatsu Musei, call me Kyatsu." offering a thumbs up to those that had entered, acting aloof despite the serious nature of the entire meeting. "I will be your host today, and I'm glad you all chose the Sound Village as your respective embassy." giving a nod of excitement as he finished his introduction. Hikaru looked around, from behind his glasses. Interesting, he thought. It is, all in all, a nice place. Maybe this will go without squabble. "Guess I'll go." He said, looking around at the various leaders that gathered. "Many of you probably know me already. As the Land of the Moon King, leader of that respective country, Hikaru Tsuki." Chinka, Itome and Kinpa fell in behind him, as he continued to talk. "I'm here on summons to discuss with you all for the next seven days. I hope you find, that I'm here for the better of this world. I'm not your enemy. In fact, I'm your friend, here and now. At least, an ally you can all turn too." "And as for the village leader that came with me, I turn your attention to the Kage, Kinpa." Kinpa looked around at the Kage as well. Using his master sensory skills, he could definitely deduce that each person gathered before him was pretty powerful. Some of the world's best had gathered here. In order to decide its fate. "As Hikaru said, I am Kage of the village that resides in his country, Getsugakure. As Tsukikage I have to came here, in order to devise a plan that would fit the well-being of my village, and well, all of ours as well. Trust me, this Summit will be a turning point for us. Thank you Otokage, on behalf of the Moon, for having us here." Kinpa ended with a curt nod towards everyone, and a smile as well. Kinpa's introduction is cut short as an ear-wrenching wail rips across the festive atmosphere. Although the night sky is cloudless, a cascade of water droplets interspersed with mist is cast down upon the revelers of the city. The high-pitched cry drops in tone until its screech falls into a moaning, bubbling roar. Looking out across the bay reveals the source of this horrifying noise, and a fearsome apparition. The water of the bay is revolving at high speeds and its once-calm surface is consumed by violent waves and churning foam. The intensity of this whirlpool's revolutions are mighty enough to bring rainfall down across the celebration. As onlookers watch in awe, a dark form begins to emerge from the depths of this mysterious maelstrom. A shadow of immense proportions slowly rises. First a bow crests the funnel, covered in flowery filigree and carved in the semblance of a gaping dragon. Next, a deck and the fore of a massive ship, covered in glowing paper lanterns and decorative streamers. Finally, a sail bearing the emblem of Water Country slides into view, and with a final push, the massive vessel falls forward onto the bay's surface as it assumes a more natural, horizontal orientation. The maelstrom behind it begins to peter out, and after about a minute, the bay re-assumes its peaceful state. A silence grips the city, and it isn't clear whether this is because of their awe at the display, or because of the unexpected downpour that has caused many of them to become soaking wet. As they watch, a bright light appears atop the deck of the ship, in the form of a water dragon. A ball of roiling energy is gripped in its jaws, and its eyes dart wildly from side to side. Its winding body moves and slithers hypnotically across the fore and aft of the ship, before racing up the mast and into the air above. Eerie music begins to sound from the deck, as performers wearing costumes of fish, squid, and other aquatic animals begin to move into view. Some play instruments, others juggle fire or dance rhythmically across the deck. The performance continues as the ship sales forward toward the shore. Mysteriously, the sales of the ship are moving, although there is no wind. Once within view of the Kage, the dragon launches forward towards them, burning a path of ghostly blue fire in its wake, before crashing into the ground a short distance from them. In a flash, the dragon dissipates in a gout of harmless blue fire, revealing three figures. To the left, stands one Uzumaki Kawakami. A deep cerulean blue kimono adorns his body, featuring a dragon and water motif. A golden obi is tied around his waste. His feral smirk and swagger reveal a proud self-assurance. To the right, Karasuba Musubi stands at ease, her hand idly thumbing a curious blade-less hilt in her palm. Her velvet kimono is a deep purple with pink accents, like a summer dawn. She smiles suggestively, but her eyes only spell murder. Standing behind the two is a man of great height. His kimono is as black as the night- as black as the depths of the sea. He pulls back a dragon-themed festival mask, and Fuyuki reveals himself. The only part of his face that is smiling are his eyes, as he speaks in a condescending tone. "My my, Kyatsu. Time has not been kind to you. But, I suppose old age touches even the best of us." Fuyuki motions to indicate the ship over his shoulder, and continues, "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to bring my own accommodations. No doubt, the beds of Sound are soft, but I can only truly feel at home on water. My pleasure boat also has a host of amusements as well. I only choose the most beautiful and talented of courtesans to accompany me on my voyages." The "pleasure boat" he refers to is clearly a warship that's been retrofitted for entertainment purposes. The massive vessel takes up most of the bay. More than just a display of wealth and power, Fuyuki's message is clear for the discerning; so long as there is water, even land-locked countries are within the reach of water country's navy. Four individuals walked in, and their headbands, told exactly who they were. "This ought to be interesante! One of Fuyuki's men, match the same chakra signature as Nuckle head- ." Shingi stated, making his way a bit more passive. ... "Always one for flashy entrances aren't you, Fuyuki?" Kiyasui asked, leaving out a giggle that ended her sentence. She felt at ease being within the walls of the Summit, even as some of the most powerful people in the entire Shinobi world stood before her. "But anyways, it is a pleasure to meet you Kyatsu, and an even more respective pleasure to meet you as well, Otokage." She left off a smile, one that showed her calm nature that stood above her once dangerous skills as a master of war. "My name is Kiyasui Iro, and I am the Daimyo of Lightning. Some of you may have already heard of me, some of you haven't, but all in all, I wish that we all at least enjoy ourselves while we undergo these very difficult tasks in the coming days." Though Kiyasui had seen years of war, being alongside Yoru Uchiha and Mamoru in the Kumo Civil War, she wished not for battle to happen, but the hopes that everyone could discuss matters without having to resort to violence. She had a strong voice of reason, one that gained her the respect of the Land of Lightning for quite some time, and she wished to show that same voice of reason as the day for discussions made their way to the respective leaders. The show Fuyuki had given to him had been quite the spectacle, with a grin on his lips and a round of applause. One for a delightful bit of entertainment, Kyatsu felt he would get a long quite well for the more theatric of the group here at this remaining seven days. Kyatsu shouted out to the large group, "Oh Fuyuki, you are still so full of show and bluster..." chiming happily with a wink, offering a handshake to the respective leader of Getsugakure and Kumo. A nod and a curt bow, and he offered them all inwards into the Embassy, "Follow me and let me show you the place that shall be your home! No questions asked..." eyes on his comrades, tone polite as ever, "Security is highest here, even more so then your ship, Fuyuki. So I highly recommend staying inside the Summit boundries at all times until the period has ended or you so choose to leave at your own discretion. However, if one leaves during any of the days, you were exempt from rejoining." Standing alongside his partner of the lightning, the raikage, Mamoru, had graced those of the summit with his presence. His arms were crossed, his sunglasses sat glued upon his visage, unmovable by the forces of gravity itself, in utter silence. “I wonder what’s going to happen here”, he muttered, watching the other kage carefully. Obviously he was speaking with his daimyo friend who stood their beside him, for she was truly one of his only friends. Bhav quietly surveyed the rest of the shadows that had arrived at the summit. He knew some of them from famous war stories and others from history class when he was a small child at the ninja academy. Bhav couldn't believe he was in the attendance of such powerful shinobi. "Do I really belong here? Bhav questioned himself. "I do not know, Mamoru. I guess we'll find out once the procedures take place. Until now, let's just be on our best behavior. This is obviously a big opportunity for us." Kiyasui replied. She'd had Mamoru's back for years in everything he did, from the Civil War to his ascension to Raikage, and even now, she wonders just what will happen within the halls of that summit. It's the first Kage meeting in decades and it's going to no doubt be as important as the previous one and Kiyasui wishes to just get on with it without any bad intent between the Kage and Daimyo. Below Shingi, a cloud appeared, at which he moved his seat aside to sit on. The ones to his left, Suigetsu and Ren. The only man to his right, Raido Namikaze. On his shoulders his son. "Nice to see the Raikage here. I payed the man over a million dollars for technical reasons." Akagi had stood behind the gathering crowd in absolute silence. His presence easily unnoticed and covered by his grand entrance. As any shinobi should avoid. Also, because of Samiya's illness, this happened to be his first official meeting as a Kage. As well as a moment where other Kage's will finally understand why Sunagakure remained silent. His crimson hair had Samiya's official hat casting a shadow over his body. A symbol of his provisional status. But he manipulated his gown to fit his standards. Instead of white with red, it had been remade into a long black robe with crimson markings for Sunagakure. Alongside a manipulated six to signal his true position. Akagi's nails were also painted black. He stared carefully at each Kage, taking note of their appearance and entrance. "Sister," He spoke to a figure that stood next to him. A woman with crimson eyes shrouded by darkness. "You can tell a lot about a person from their appearance. Mizukage-sama seems to be one who enjoys physical pleasures of life. While Raikage-sama keeps a close circle. Getsugakure's leader values his friends surely. No, I cannot read him. Kyatsu, I believe his name is...he is to..open. An ever shifting cloud that refuses to remain in one form." Akagi locked his eyes to Kyatsu, creating a tranquil presence. One of mysteriousness. After all, Akagi no longer lived a human's life. Truly a vassal of emptiness. "Where is Tame-san, brother?" A green haired woman spoke. "I have not a clue. But he needs to hurry, or the summit will begin without him. And I doubt Kage's will appreciate late appearances, especially one by a bodyguard." Akagi spoke, his two siblings standing close by, sharing both his instinct. Logical seeing as they were all one person. A different shade brought to life for unknown reason. A truly sad existence. But his happiness said otherwise. He loved his sisters with absolute passion. And would die for each and everyone. "I have an idea of what will be spoken of, but I doubt I can tell of Kazekage-sama's sickness. Right now, Sunagakure has lived an era of prosperity unseen in such times. But losing Samiya-chan right after Gaara-sama would show our village's decreasing strength. All we can do is wait. Wait and hope for the best to turn out." A gigantic dust cloud traveled through Otogakure at incredible speeds. Forcing guards out its way and sending massive trembles throughout earth. Why has no one stopped it? A common question pondered throughout Oto. Something any logical man or woman would wonder after witnessing such a phenomenon. But who had enough courage to resist him and his mother. Two legendary demons widely feared for their actions post Fourth Shinobi War. Legend spoke of their disappearance. Abandoning their home on a mysterious mission alongside a demon of shadows, only to reappear in Otogakure. Four incredibly massive and ferocious creatures. Fur kissed by moonlight. Their necks covered fully by a mane graceful like fluffy clouds. Crimson eyes showed a horrifying blood lust. Each leg drumming earth exhibited power of Demon's. Rapid vibrations, beating hearts, and increased panting. Tails of fluffiness mixed with strength and length. Noses locked onto various strange scents. Teeth snarling. Jaws that ripped flesh as if paper and snapped bones like twigs. All four hell hounds had a reputation for consuming their enemies. Once bringing immense controversy and fear to Konohagakure. Word of their appearance on any battlefield meant defeat. Words of power to quell future wars. Konohagakure spoke nothing of bringing the Inugami. Lord of the Inuzuka Clan. Nor has word reached of their return to Konoha. What is the meaning of this? A single thought plagued villagers possessing knowledge of worldly news. He, alongside his childhood rival disappeared long before. Simultaneously, rumor-speakers gossiped among themselves. Speaking of a new village. Once a settlement with mystical agricultural properties. A village hidden in night air and mysteries. Could it be so? Could this be the year that his village steps from darkness and into the Shinobi World's everlasting sunlight of warmth? Surely a meeting of Kage's and village leaders had an appropriate call for such. But why do it in such a manner? The oncoming dust cloud stopped behind Kyatsu's crowd of village leaders and Kage's, causing a circle to appear. Guards also surrounded the cloud unaware of him. They held various sorts of weaponry up in preparedness. Some already performed hand seals and awaited an order. But a woman's voice roared through the commotion. In silence, silhouettes became actual figures. Four elephantine Hell Hounds extended a shadow over the meeting. It was far from their full form, but it allowed for quicker movement speeds. A journey turned into a short trip. And...it made for enjoyable hunts. A closer inspection showed blood covered jaws through deadly snarls that shook even the confidence of Otogakure's guard. Their fur forever twisting and flowing elegantly in Oto's wind. Atop one dog sat a woman with bestial physical properties. Red face paint that showed her royalty to beast-clans. Her body covered in a beautiful Kimono. And hair that matched her four wolf demons. It flowed beautifully passed her back and wrapped around her as a noble cape. A fanged necklace hugged her neck. Strings of gold complimenting her eyes and bracelets. Her appearance resembled that of a goddess among her beast. Tamed. Oto guards shook in fear. "Do not worry," Her stern voice barked. "I am nothing more than a simple Daimyō. I am Inari Inuzuka, former princess to Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan and mother of the man you truly desire to speak with." She looked to the largest of wolves. And smirked. Four puffs of smoke erupted around each. And from it, she stood next to three wolfish dogs. Her very own stood before her children. As a mother, her stature of course was more demanding, even for a dog. White fur, without a mane of course. But with red face paint which mimicked her own masters. Her golden eyes capable of piercing through souls. Fangs just as fearsome as before, and powerful muscles that broke earth. "I am Princess Mononoke." She spoke with a gentle voice. To much of Otogakure's guards surprise. Something that sent shivers down their spines. "These are my sons, Senken and Konmei." She motioned to two other wolfish hounds that stood besides her. Still large enough to tower a human on their hind legs, but nowhere near their beast form. Senken bowed out of respect, but Konmei scoffed. Both resembled their mother besides her red face paint. Konmei's distaste of humans became arrogance as he yawned in boredom. Not daring to show a care in the world. As long as it did not involve his brothers life. But Mononoke growled. A powerful growl that rumbled through the air and water. One that sounded like a demon's hunger. Oto's guards jumped and Konmei whimpered before bowing. "And I," The final voice spoke. No longer a demon hound. A mere man who came in an attire unlike Shinobi of his class. He chose to sport clothing that symbolized his nobility. A white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, matching perfectly with his moonlight bathed hair; hair that elegantly followed every breeze without resistance. One could see his connection to Inari. As a method of increasing his overall demanding demeanor, The man also wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Adding to culture, he decorated his armor and long flowing sash. with a heavy oriental influence. His lower body kept by a sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisting of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama, his demonic fur scarf cuddled closely, shivering closely. "Am the First Yakikage, Dan Inuzuka. Former Inuzuka Clan head myself. It is a pleasure to make your appearance. All Right!" He bowed in front of his fellow visitors. "And sorry about the rough entrance, you see...we kind of saw-" A growl escaped his lips. Trouble! When shinobi alike looked at the direction he growled, they saw its source. A orange cat stretching upon a rooftop. Inari smacked Dan with unforgiving strength. "S-sorry! Sorry! All Right!" He bowed once more. Tame had walked towards Akagi after finding him. He slowly stepped as he was in his Hiruko (NJ). “I’m sorry Lord Akagi. I needed to finish up business once more.” Tame had actually secretly been working on a new puppet who would hopefully surpass Akagi’s own collection. Though the voice had sounded different from Tame’s normal one. Hiruko had granted him a different voice as he didn’t trust much people and didn’t want to reveal his identity. “Have I missed anything?” "Not much" Bhav replied as he walked over. "Just a flashy entrance by Fuyuki and a couple other short introductions". "I'm Bhav Hyuga by the way, the leader and shadow of Kazangakure" Bhav told the three shinobi. "I presume that you are the infamous Akagi, the leader of Suna and a master puppeteer in his own right" Bhav quickly added as he bowed toward the powerful shinobi. "One moment, please!" A voice bellowed from the entrance of the center, whom walked proudly among the various powerful figures of the world. She didn't have a very flashy entrance - but she was fashionably late, though that was besides the point. "Apologies for my tardiness, I got caught up in getting prepared for the day - or rather, my subordinates were." The woman who spoke was none other than Fūrin, Hokage of Konohagakure. While somewhat uncharacteristic of her to be late for these events, she looked behind her and noticed a young-looking man; he was panting. "Haah...haah..." could be heard from the man's voice - uncharacteristically young-looking for a voice so deep. "Fūrin-sama, what was that? I was only trying to look nice..." The man patted his kimono off of the dust he accumulated and stood upright, trying to garner his then-lost respect. He was Kōshū Hyūga, dedicated member of the Hyūga Clan and leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. Truly, his entrance was fitting among the many that were here today. "Ah...dear, I'm late again. I keep forgetting the time." Another man showed up late - quite abnormal for such a serious summit. "I am, as you might have heard, Haigara Sarutobi. If the name doesn't ring a bell, I am the current leader of the Twelve Guardian Ninja stationed across the world. Yes, lovely Daimyō; I am the one in charge of the many Shinobi who protect you." The man known as Haigara Sarutobi had confidently told everyone. He was a man with somewhat spiked brown hair, sharp features and an overall handsome look. He appeared relatively grunt-like, but if one noticed carefully, his eyes radiated nothing more than peace - fitting for one of his status. "We're lost" Makushimi grit his teeth in anger at the sight of the peeled orange paint that once spelled "Rei's Garden Tools". This was the third time they had met a dead end in their attempt to reach the Embassy and the fourth time he had taken his new ANBU's advice whenever they came to a crossroads. He knew, without a single doubt, that Juiz knew the exact way to the summit, but he assumed she was just entertaining herself by letting Yeomra make the decisions. If Makushimi had known the Prince had such a bad sense of direction beforehand, he definitely wouldn't have taken the advice of "I'm sire its this way" during the last hour. Not only that, but the people were giving them weird looks: the common man flanked by two elite shinobi, almost if he was under arrest. They were late, too. The trio walked away from the forgone shop in silence, maintaining the facade of ANBU-and-master perfectly, but Makushimi could have sworn the light breeze carried a hint of Juiz chuckling behind her cat-shaped mask. He hoped she choked on her laughter. How hard could it possibly be to find a building huge enough to house the leaders of all great countries? This was fucking bullshit. An Otokagure shinobi flickered in front of them, throwing Makushimi out of his grumbling by surprise. "Makushimi-osa, our Kage has been informed of your presence and has instructed me to take you to the Embassy. If you and your guards would follow, please?" Great, the little village head had to take the shinobi's hand so he could be lead to the big meeting with the big Kages. Makushimi was enjoying this field trip less and less with every second. Yeomra and Juiz didn't say a word, as ANBU were supposed to. The shinobi's casual performance probably meant Yeomra had suppressed his chakra level, too. What a great way to start off. Just shortly behind Yeomra, a young girl made her way up to the Summit. She was dressed in a casual short dress with black gloves and black boots. Her hair, black as night grew and rested against her back. Her eyes showed confidence if not the vision of someone new to politics. Her name was Heiwa Ekazu, second Jikanokage of the village Jikanogakure. "Please forgive me for being late. I lost my maps in a rather nasty gust and had to rely on other sources to get here. I am Heiwa Ekazu, the second Jikanokage." The girl spoke up. At sixteen years old, she tied with Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, as the youngest to gain the position of Kage. But she showed great promise, having kept her village stable for the months she has been Jikanokage. She heard of the summit just like everyone else, by a simple messenger giving her a letter. Though she made it to the Summit, her father could not, as he had to partake in another meeting. Regardless, this was an important opportunity for the fledgling village to make a name for itself and it was an opportunity Heiwa could not afford to pass up. Kyatsu soon clapped his hands together to gather the attention of his audience. The clap came off as a sharp and acute shrill sound to break the gathering of those before him. "AHEM!" his eyes darting from each and every one of those that had now entered the gathering. A sigh of contented glee, barely hiding the enjoyment he was feeling right now. "The Summit is now going to begin... I am so glad that each and every one of you have gathered here today at my request, to discuss the future! To discuss the present! To get our past rooted up, and start looking to something more inspiring; the future of the Shinobi World!" his voice was filled with enthusiasm. "Each of you Shadows, Daimyos, and delegates of outside groups... are welcomed into the heart of my home, and into one of the safest 'houses' in this world. The Otogakure Ambassadorial Center. Feel free to have your bodyguards check the defenses... same goes to the Iron and the Guardian that have came here for this week long respite." black robes billowing with the wind that gently swayed at his feet, catching just the lower half. Throwing his hand back to the great door of the Center, it opened, pulling apart from the four corners and revealing the beautiful hall, escorting them into their temporary resting and meeting place for this time. Silver and golden hues, lined with masterwork of stone and wood etched the great hall, with a large stair case spiraling up either side of the far corners of this room, with hall ways adjacent soon after they had entered. One to the right, one to the left, and one room down the center. "Each of you here, will have a room designated and specially made for you. I have crafted each room for all of you, to make you as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Even for the likes of your bodyguards, I have given equal respects, they will be housed only a room apart from their respective leader who they will be protecting. In this establishment, we have five floors... and many rooms. A dining hall, a kitchen, servants quarters, dueling arena for the more mundane of practices such as wrestling and some such." his voice trailing on, trying to get as much as the description over as possible. "All of you are welcome to wander about as you will, the meetings will be operated in three days from now. Until then, I kindly oblige all of you to meet one another, get to know one another, and to do as you wish while you are here. And upon my request, please realize that if you leave the walls of the Summit itself, you will no longer be apart of this gathering. I suggest you take this as seriously as I am. I promise you that your village, your lands will prosper after the end of this Summit if you see it out to the end. Those who don't; well what you don't reap you'll never sow." Kyatsu shuffled his feet across the floor, waiting for all the associated members of the Summit to take in his words and this building. "For now, that is all I have to say, and with that, I officially announce the beginning of the Third Kage Summit!" Day Two: Relax and Enjoy Day Three: Chatter and Bouts Day Four: The First Meeting Day Five: Second Meeting Day Six: Reaching a Conclusion Day Seven: Parting Ways - Fate Changed Epilogue Effects Sub Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Kage Summit